


Precious moments with you

by MrandMrsDoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who AU - Fandom, Dr. Who
Genre: 11th Doctor/ Reader - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Loss, Love, Lust, POV, Reader x The Doctor, Shameless Smut, Smut, swearing (a little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrsDoctor/pseuds/MrandMrsDoctor
Summary: In a moment of bravery, or stupidity – it was unclear to you, you grabbed the timelord by his suspenders and pulled him towards you, causing your lips to crash together in a kiss. He stumbled about with his arms for a moment, flailing about almost in shock. Sensing he may be uncomfortable, you pulled away, blushing. “I…I’m sorry, Doctor…” you said, feeling almost ashamed. Definitely stupidity, you thought.With adrenaline filling your veins, how will you and the Doctor spend your evening?





	Precious moments with you

**Author's Note:**

> First reader POV! Had to write, this idea was clouding any chance at getting another entry to my other series' done or get anything University related written.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

You dash into the Tardis, panting and sweating. Your clothes are slightly singed and your hair is a mess. The Doctor locks the doors with his sonic as he dashes down to you.   
“[Name],” he cups your cheeks, “are you okay?” he asks and you nod, smiling. For as much as being in a burning room wasn’t fun, you secretly enjoyed the thrill of it all. Running from the Daleks, getting trapped, only to then be rescued by your Doctor. A man who, up to know, you had only had a slight crush on. But, in that burning room, you realised now there was more of a burning desire you had towards him, and that you didn’t want to waste any more time messing about. He held you tight against him and sighed in relief. “I’m so sorry… I should never have sent you alone to infiltrate the base. I didn’t know quite how heavily guarded it was. The scanner… it never showed the life signs!” he was close to tears. You smile sympathetically. “Doctor, I chose to go in for you. Not the other way round. Now, if you don’t mind, I think we should leave this planet. It’s too much for just the two of us to take on”. He nodded and let go of you to go to the console. You followed slowly, dropping your charcoal tinted jacket to the floor and kicking off your boots – which were still warm – so to rid yourself of the worst damaged materials. 

The Doctor began fiddling with switches and pulling levers, mumbling about who he would need to help him with the mission. By now, the two of you were in deep space, far away from the planet that the Daleks had taken over. But that could wait, you thought, and smirked at him. He didn’t notice immediately, still flicking switches and pressing buttons. By the time he realised you’d even moved, you were leaning against the console, folding your arms, and stopping him in his mad dashing about. He looked puzzled as you smirked, eyeing him up. “[Name]? What is it?” he asked and got close to you. In a moment of bravery, or stupidity – it was unclear to you, you grabbed the timelord by his suspenders and pulled him towards you, causing your lips to crash together in a kiss. He stumbled about with his arms for a moment, flailing about almost in shock. Sensing he may be uncomfortable, you pulled away, blushing. “I…I’m sorry, Doctor…” you said, feeling almost ashamed. Definitely stupidity, you thought. 

The Doctor stood still, dumbfounded by what you just did. He didn’t hate it, of course, but was simply amazed at your bravery in more scenarios than dealing with Daleks. “Well…that was…” he began, but truly didn’t know how to respond. Since River died, and her Library copy had faded away into the data core forever, he hadn’t even thought about kissing someone else. He never looked, nor cared. He had spent the most part of 500 years being alone, romantically. Friends would come and go, but nobody had even come close to replacing River. Until, perhaps, now. He got a little closer to you, almost nervously. He reached one hand out to gently graze against yours. You jumped in surprise, as you had turned away so not to face him, out of embarrassment. You turned to look at him as he wrapped his fingers around yours and smiled gently. You try to protest; “Doctor, no. You don’t have to do this, you don’t have to comfort me, just because I misjudged a situation…” you turned away again, almost on the verge of tears. How could you mess this up?!

“[Name]…you didn’t misjudge anything” he said, his fingers now firmly interlocking yours, “you merely didn’t give me enough warning”. He chuckled and walked over to face you, your legs leaning on the console. Timidly, you looked up to see his warm smile. His other hand reached up to cup your face and you soon realised he was leaning in. His lips touched yours gently, and you both closed your eyes. He kissed you tenderly, slipping his hand to the back of your head to hold you gently. He hummed against you in contentment and you felt a smile creep onto your face slightly. The Doctor, despite the dangers of being with him, somehow made you feel safer than you ever had done before. Right now, in this warm embrace, all the dangers and paradoxes, the concerns of leaving friends and family behind, all simply melted away. 

He pulled back slowly, resting his forehead on yours afterwards. “[Name], I’ve spent nearly 500 years without having anybody. I can’t risk seeing my wife…” he swallowed hard at that word, realising every time he said it that he was actually a widower, not a husband, “…in case I cross my own timeline. To me, she has been dead a long, long time. Maybe a future me will see her again? I don’t know…but I can no longer hide my feelings anymore. Of course, I miss her…but I would be a fool to miss this,” he said, placing emphasis on ‘this’ by pulling you closer to him, leaving the console to press against his body. You smiled, a little bit sympathetically, as you could see the pain of 500 years since losing River Song on his face. Nevertheless, something had changed. His stance seemed more…confident? You looked up, puzzled, only to see his eyes were dark with lust. He smirked at you before picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. You giggled and held onto him tight. “Now then… I think we have some burnt clothing to take off you, don’t you think?” he asked, but you knew it wasn’t really a question. 

The Doctor took you into your bedroom aboard the Tardis and lay you on the bed. You could tell now, in this room, how long it had actually been for him. He was nervous, but excited. VERY excited, you noted, recalling the bulge you felt as he briefly lay on top of you as he had placed you on the bed. You giggled and watched him, leaning back on your forearms, as he dropped his coat to the floor, slipped off his braces, and kicked off his shoes. He smiled at you before getting back onto the bed, laying next to you and beginning to kiss your arm. You let yourself ‘drop’ to lay level with him before getting onto him. He smirked as you straddled his hips and began to unbutton your blouse. His eyes widened as you removed it to see you were not wearing a bra. “How did I not notice that?” he asked, giggling but also blushing at the genuine embarrassment. Putting that to one side, he began to undo his own shirt. Soon, you were both topless and back to kissing one another. He pulled at your hair lightly, conveying to you how much he wanted this, how much he wanted YOU. You broke the kiss, only briefly, just to clarify. “Doctor…how far do you want this to go?” you asked and he smiled, stroking your cheek. “Well, [Name], if you’re happy to go all the way…” he began, before rolling you both over so that he now pinned you to the bed, “then so am I…” he said, in a sultry, deep tone, whispering in your ear before nibbling at the lobe. You gasped lightly in pleasure and pushed your chest up to his, arching off the bed. He chuckled, glad to hear he was beginning to please you already. 

The Doctor’s hands went down to both of your hips, lingering a little on your waist, before undoing both of your trousers. All the while, he planted soft kisses all over your body, tenderly. Each one made you shiver and you could feel your arousal building with each kiss. Sensing this, the Doctor gingerly slipped off his trousers and boxers, before reaching to grab the waistband of yours. He looked up, almost seeking approval that this was still okay to do. When he saw your head tipped back in both the pleasure of his touch and at the suspense of what you so badly needed, he grinned and took this to mean it was safe to continue. He dragged your jeans and pants down and took them completely off. Kneeling by your feet, after undressing you, he marvelled briefly at your body. Your gorgeous curves, almost appearing to gleam in the low light of the bedroom. His eyes prickled with tears, for he had not witnessed beauty so stunning in such a long time. He blinked a few times before returning to being on top of you. You could feel his length was now perfectly positioned to enter you in mere moments, and you gasped at the feeling of it. He smiled and kissed you tenderly, wanting to experience everything with you – the love, the suspense, the anxiety of the first time building up in the pit of both of your stomachs. You smiled as you kissed, relaxing into the hold he now had over you – both physically and metaphorically. It was then, as you shared an intimate kiss, that the Doctor slowly slid his length into you. You gasped, breaking the kiss, and he smiled. “Hey…you okay?” he asked, cupping your cheek with one hand and holding your hip with the other. You smiled and nodded before resting your head between his neck and shoulder, gently kissing and biting him there as pleasure took over your body. 

Soon, he was completely inside you, and your moans could no longer be contained. You arched off the bed into his hold, biting a little harder at times near his collarbone. He smirked but began to thrust slowly, keeping a gentle pace to begin with. Part of him wanted to go mad and release several centuries of sexual frustration upon you, but he didn’t. Instead, he preferred to savour this moment between you two. Your moans did make it difficult for him to contain himself, however. You dug your nails into his back hard, unable to control how you feel. “Doctor… oh my…SHIT!” you exclaimed as one of his hands had now gone down to rub your clit gently. You could already feel your climax coming and didn’t want this to be something gentle anymore. “Please… I need this. I need you…” you panted, and the Doctor smirked. “You sure [Name]?” he asked, and you nodded almost frantically. He smiled and then began to speed up the pace, his hips hitting yours. You almost scream, throwing your arms above your head in pleasure and attempt to grab the headboard of the bed. The Doctor chuckles at your reaction and keeps going, leaning down to bite and suck at your breasts. You begin to shake slightly, your orgasm coming fast. You pant and begin to tighten around the Doctor’s length. He groans loudly, this pushing him towards his own climax, and he releases himself as you both ride out your orgasms. He collapses onto you and you hold him tight, wrapping your arms round his scratched back. He pants before leaning up on his hands to look intensely deep into your eyes. “[Name]…I…I love you…” he says before kissing you tenderly. You kiss him back, relishing in the words you never thought you’d hear him say. You’d always told yourself it was ‘just a crush’ you had on him, but perhaps you were wrong. Perhaps you were waiting for him to make the move, to confirm it would be safe to love him like that. As your kiss broke, you smiled; “I love you too, Doctor…”. 

Finally, after centuries of being alone, the Doctor found solitude in you. As you lay together that night, he planted kisses all over you as you slept, never wanting to run the risk of losing another loved one. From this day forward, he vowed to himself, he would prevent harm to you, and would ensure you were always safe in his care.


End file.
